1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to asphalt-based compositions useful for heat transfer and, more specifically, to compositions of high specific heat suitable for absorbing heat and conveying it to heat exchangers over a broad temperature range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,984 discloses a compounded hydrocarbon oil, useful in heat transfer and lubrication, which may contain barium or lead. However, in the aforementioned reference, these elements are reactants and dissimilarly compounded with phosphorous in an organic matrix. Compositions of oil and graphite are also well known in the art and commercially available.
The present invention is particularly advantageous in that it presents a composition of matter which is a particularly good absorber of heat from any source, retains stability at high temperatures (in excess of 500.degree. F.), and has advantageous flow characteristics towards conveying heat to heat exchangers. Its heat absorption and transfer capabilities are not affected by repeated heating and cooling cycles. The composition is stable and will remain suspended in a substantially homogenous state over extended periods of time while subject to use over a broad spectrum of temperature.
Although heat absorption and transfer are mentioned as particularly advantageous aspects of the present invention, it should be recognized that the invention is by no means so limited but rather encompasses the aforementioned composition insofar as it relates to a panoply of other uses.